tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodimus (SG)
Yo, remember the Wreckers? Dat mercenary team o' big guns? No? Fuhgeddaboudit. Eh, Rodimus used to lead them, 'till, I dunno. Sumpthin. But one day, badda bing, badda boom, all his Wreckers are dead, 'cept for him! Slag that noise! Joins the Autobots. So let me tell you, this Rodimus is a smooth operator. He had a van dyke beard added to his facial superstructure a few cycles back. He feels it makes him look, ya know, distinguished or sumpthin. I tell you what, though, he's got his eye on dat Prime dude. Not that nobody doesn't know it. But dat Prime, he'll get his whatfor, and then? Our guy Rodimus will turn the Autobots into the greatest mercenary team known to the universe, capisce? History Shattered Glass Though Rodimus bought into Optimus Prime's vision for a ruthless and violent Cybertron, he'd rather he be the one in charge. As such, Rodimus led a team of ruthless mercenaries called the Wreckers. The battle of Praxus-Delta would be their last; Optimus Prime hired the Wreckers to bolster the Autobot ranks, but every Wrecker save Rodimus was destroyed. Rodimus believed in little else but his business contracts, and so despite his heavy losses he continued to fight for the Autobots. Eventually, when a spot on the roster "opened up," Prime made him a member of the elite Seeker trio. Rodimus's bio card Rodimus saw his next chance when the Ark took off for Earth! En route, the Nemesis caught up with the ship and staged a daring assault. With Decepticons crawling on the hull, the opportunist Autobot took the better part of valor and boarded an escape pod. Rodimus returned the Autobots just in time to take part in Emperor Prime's assault on Autobot City. When Prime went to Perceptor's lab to punish him for supporting the usurper Jetfire, Rodimus accompanied him. Prime let Punch destroy Perceptor's mind as punishment, a task Punch seemed to enjoy. Rodimus vowed to himself that Prime needed to be stopped, before Rodimus was next. When Optimus Prime launched his attack on Decepticon City, Rodimus was part of his crew, killing many Autobots in the process. Logs 2013 * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2016 * May 31 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" - Emperor Prime reawakens! Oct 09 - New Head of Science Division TBA Rodimus looks behind his shoulder. Autobots, this is Perceptor. Thanks to Punch's...'procedure' - Perceptor is no longer the head of the science division. A new head of the science division will be announced in the upcoming weeks. *Rodimus looks behind him uncomfortably* "Uh...so, any Autobots who were vocal about wanting an Autobot OTHER than Emperor Prime to lead the Autobots, I would strongly suggest you repent now before we do the repenting for you. Rodimus out. *screen fades to black* October 30 * "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong for the Decepticons. * "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Players For the end of the first part of the Shattered Glass TP he was temped by Double0snake. For the second part of the Shattered Glass TP, he is being temped by Spikewitwicky. Trivia * Rodimus's speech and mannerisms are modeled after Vinnie Barbarino, the smart-mouthed teen-heartthrob from Welcome Back, Kotter, played by John Travolta. This is, presumably, a roundabout homage to the fact that Hot Rod was voiced by Judd Nelson, who also played a smart-mouthed teen-heartthrob, in The Breakfast Club. * His goatee slightly resembles Spock's from the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Mirror_universe Star Trek Mirror universe], one of the main inspirations for Shattered Glass. References * tfu.info Category:SG-Autobots Category:Bounty hunters Category:Seekers Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Wreckers